Alternate Version of Puck and Sabrina's First Kiss
by spottedstar1123
Summary: This is my version of Puck and Sabrina's first kiss from the book by Michael Buckley, The Problem Child. Nothing belongs to me except for this story.


Alternate Version of Sabrina and Puck's First Kiss

By: spottedstar1123

The last person in the world whom Sabrina wanted to invite anywhere was Puck. She reluctantly climbed the steps and knocked on his door several times, but there was no answer. She pushed it open and inspected the ground for catapults, bear traps, secret levers, and stink bombs. The coast seemed clear, so she stepped inside.

Sabrina called out for the prankster but there was no response. After a couple more shouts she decided to give up. _This is where my version starts. _Just when she turned around to leave, a light suddenly flickered on. And sitting under it on a pile of broken toys was his royal pain in the butt, Puck. He looked furious, with his arms crossed across his chest and scowling.

"What do you want?" Puck snapped when he saw Sabrina smirking at him.

"Somebody's pouting," she taunted as she stepped over a few overstretched Slinkys.

"I'm not pouting," Puck replied. "I'm just taking my anger out on a few helpless soldiers." As he said this, Sabrina saw that he was snapping green plastic soldiers in half.

"Well, if you aren't, then you're sulking."  
"I'm not sulking!"

"Yes you are."  
"No, I am not."  
"Uh-huh!"  
"Uh-huh!"

"Yes you are stink-pot."  
"I am not, Captain Doodieface."

Sabrina was getting annoyed, and said, "Well, anyway, Granny is making you come with Daphne, Uncle Jake, and I on a trip around Ferryport Landing. And you _have_ to go."

Puck replied, "I don't want to."  
"Oh, puh-leeze! Stop acting like a baby and just go. And is there a reason why you don't want to go?"

"For your information, I have been insulted!"  
"By who?"

"By all of you!" Puck cried dramatically. "I have an impeccable reputation as a scoundrel. I have been banned by thousands of hamlets, hundreds of cities, dozens of countries, and three different dimensions. There are bounties on my head all over Earth and on a few you've never heard of. I'm Puck, the Trickster King. I'm the boy hero to nations of snickering rascals. My kingdom is the wrong side of the tracks!"

"So?"  
Puck snarled angrily, "So? _SO?_ I threw it all away to protect the Grimms. And not _one_ of you appreciates it. I'm completely ruined and you have all turned your back for Uncle Jake. He'll save everyone, blah blah blah!" Then he added quietly, "And now nobody cares about me."  
Sabrina said softly (in her moment of weakness), "Oh, Puck, of course we all care about you. We've always had."

Puck suddenly grinned from ear to ear. "So you care about me?"

"Of course not! You think I ever did?"

He started flying around Sabrina. "I knew it! You're in love with me!" he said in a sing-song voice.

"Ew! I am not!"

Puck ignored her and improvised in a song, "Sabrina is in love with Puck, and she wants him to be her boyfriend. La-de-la-la!" Sabrina stuck her fingers in her ears and shut her eyes tight while Puck taunted her with those wretched words.

And while Sabrina still had her eyes closed, Puck took advantage of it. He swooped over her, and kissed her full on the lips. At this, Sabrina's eyes flew open

Hundreds of thoughts flew through Sabrina's mind. Of how Puck was disgusting, how he was an idiot, and how he had pulled thousands of pranks on her. But one thing stood out, and it was the most horrible thought ever. She liked the kiss.

Once they pulled apart, Sabrina glared at Puck. He suddenly grinned and said, "I think the words you're looking for are "Thank you"." Sabrina socked him in the stomach. He lay on the floor, gasping for breath. Sabrina growled at him, "The next time you do that, you little freak, I am going to KILL YOU!"

Sabrina stalked out of Puck's room, and slammed the door so hard that Daphne screamed from downstairs, "Are you all right?" Sabrina confirmed. Then, she went to the bathroom. She took a washcloth and some soup, and rubbed her mouth as if it was poison (which to her, it was). Finally, she stormed out. _Would anyone be able to tell what we had done?_ Sabrina thought. _I hope not. That would be embarrassing. I wouldn't want to have to explain. But I wouldn't be able to, since it was Puck's fault. Still, I need brain bleach._


End file.
